The present invention relates to pliers, and relates more particularly to a pliers for trimming and cutting tiles.
In building construction, ceramic tiles are most widely used to cover the wall for decoration because they are easy to wash and durable in use and have assorted colors and patterns. However, a tile may have to be cut properly when it is to be covered on a corner area. FIG. 1 shows a pliers used for cutting tiles. This structure of pliers is applicable for trimming the edge of a tile only, however, it is not suitable for separating a tile into two pieces across the length or width thereof. FIG. 2 shows another structure of pliers which can be used to cut a scratch on the tile to be cut, and then to clamp the tile along the scratch causing it to break. However, this structure of pliers is not suitable for trimming the edge of a tile. Therefore, the aforesaid two pliers must be separately prepared for different purposes. It is not economic to prepare two different tools for cutting a tile. Furthermore, it is not convenient to carry two different tools together.